


Beef and Cat Fur

by WriteForMeSinpie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV Second Person, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteForMeSinpie/pseuds/WriteForMeSinpie
Summary: You try to make Bibimbap for your five roommates. They are impatient.The Fic where Kang Daniel and his cats harass you while you make them dinner.





	Beef and Cat Fur

   
  You decided to make bibimbap for dinner. It had been awhile since you made it and your roommates all loved it - all five of them.

   
  You were almost done when you felt eyes on your back. Although this was a usual occurrence, there were an extra pair of eyes today.

   
  It wasn’t long before the owners of those eyes were right beside you; one on the bench clawing at the cutting board filled with beef, one at your feet, and two on the other side of the bench checking out the sizzling pan. The biggest food thief among  
your five ‘roommates’ had one arm around your waist while the other plucked a cooked piece of steak from the pan before you could stop him.

   
  “Tsk. Get out of here,” you said, waving your hand at the cats until they all jumped back to the floor. “You too!”

   
  “Me? I’m helping,” Daniel smiled, grabbing another slice of steak while his arm tightened around you, holding you in place.

   
  You swatted his hand away with a small frown, untangling yourself from his grasp. You shook a spatula at him as you said, “Keep it up, pal. I’ll let you starve.”

   
  “Would you really?” Daniel looked up at you from the bench he was now leaning on, his eyes wide in mock shock. He walked around the island counter, pulling up one of the chairs before plopping down.

   
  “I would and I will if you don’t stop.” 

   
  “Do you hear that Rooney? She doesn’t love us,” he pouted, pulling the red cat into his lap.

   
  “I still love Rooney.” 

   
  Daniel looked down at Rooney, kissing the top of her head, murmuring against her soft fur. “Guess it’s just your dad she doesn’t love.”

   
  You smirked before turning back to the chopping board. Ori and Peter were fighting over the steak. Peter jumped to the floor with a piece in her mouth when she heard your growl. She proceeded to fight with Jjangah over who this food now belonged to.  
Ori, on the other hand, had started to purr as she ate the piece in her mouth right in front of you.

   
  You sighed, scratching her ears before pushing her off the bench. The pile of meat meant for dinner was smaller than when you started, but you had added extra for this very reason. When beef was involved, you knew that some would ‘disappear.’

   
  “What about Rooney?” 

   
  You grabbed a piece of steak for the red cat, placing it on the counter for her. She purred her thanks as she abandoned her owner for food.

   
  “What about me?” Daniel had his mouth open, waiting for some food. 

   
  You rolled your eyes before scooping up a piece of cooked meat from the pan. You blew on the beef to cool it down before presenting it to Daniel. He gobbled it up with a soft moan.

   
  “Delicious,” he said, a grin on his face as he swallowed the food. 

   
  You tried to hide a smile by shaking your head. As you turned, Daniel caught your hand, pulling you gently towards him. You gasped at the sudden contact, your body sliding across the counter. The cold surface on your bare skin a direct contrast to the  
steam you had previously found yourself engulfed in. 

   
  Once you were close enough, Daniel bent down to kiss you. It was soft at first as he tentatively placed kisses on your lips and cheeks before he deepened the kiss. His tongue danced with your own until you were out of breath.

   
  “Delicious." He grinned as he let go of your arm. He smirked at your flushed face before pointing behind you. Jjangah and Ori were up on the counter. You rushed over to save the last of the meat, ignoring the soft laugh from behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading from request received from Tumblr - @writeformesinpie  
> Leave a comment if you liked this and let me know what you would have cooked :)


End file.
